Las dos historias
by amor por escribir
Summary: En una aldea una chica llamada Kagome intenta no cambiar su futuro y el de todos para mal. En un bosque una niña llamada Rin trata de humanizar un demonio completo de fría mirada pero...¿De corazón? eso es lo que se pregunta y por eso no se rinde. Inuyasha se verá obligado a exponer sus sentimientos. Sesshomaru tratará de no matar a los que hagan lloras a Rin. ¿Qué relación tienen?
1. Chapter 1

Tal vez si aja un mañana para mí

Kagome se encontraba ayudando a su abuelo a llevar, traer y acomodar cajas con objetos antiguos en ellas.

-¿Y dime, cómo te va con ese chico perro?

-Bien, eso creo. ¿Por qué me preguntas cosas tan raras?-dijo con un par de gotas de sudor de tantos nervios.

-¿Qué no sabías que cuando sueñas hablas?

-Estoy muerta- se dijo a sí misma- Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra, Trágame tierra.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? Inu, ¿Inu qué?

-Inuyasha.

-¿I-inuya-sha?

-Sí, precisamente.

-¿Su hermano es el demonio Sesshomaru?

Esa pregunta la sorprendió. ¿Cómo sabia el nombre del hermano de Inuyasha? No lo había mencionado ni una vez. ¿Por qué había balbuceado al decir el nombre del medio demonio?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sesshomaru, fue tu tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo.

Esa pequeña información fue un plomo para Kagome por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar algo escencial.

-¿Sabes algo sobre mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara tío abuelo?

-Creo que se había casado con una sacerdotisa llanada con ''K''. K, Ky… creo que era algo así. Ambos lograron vencer a un mal que asechaba en esa epoc…-no pudo terminar por lo directa que podía ser su nieta de vez en cuando.

-¿Kikyo?

-Creo que sí. Sin embargo mi memoria casi siempre falla por eso es que…-La chica salió corriendo de una manera que se podía notar la rabia que poco a poco la estaba consumiendo.

Al cruzarse con el viejo árbol donde había conocido a Inuyasha por primera vez no pudo evitar caer sobre el de una manera poco común dándole al mismo un fuerte golpe con los puños cerrados.

-¡No puede hacerme esto! No puede…-lo último fue más parecido hacia a un susurro quien también era un pedido. Era como si ese árbol que había juntado el destino de ambos pudiese hacer maravillas-Por favor no-la chica calló al piso mientras un par de lágrimas. Cuando estas terminaron de rodar por su mejilla, una furia tan incontrolable como cuando el hanyou se transformaba en un demonio.

Como pudo trató de hacerle frente a la situación por lo que se paró y cerrando los ojos apretó lo más fuerte que pudo los puños.-Inuyasha, la única razón por la cual me haces daño con tu cariño hacia Kykio es porque… yo… de verdad te amo-pensó y de repente su puños dejaron de estar tan tensados y abrió los ojos.

Aquella chica de ojos marrones se paró y, lista para lo que seguía, se dispuso a buscar su mochila para luego cruzar a un pasado muy remoto casi olvidado.

Subió las escaleras sin dificultad. Cuando abrió la puerta de su diminuta habitación fue el peor momento que había tenido desde que perdió a su padre por una razón que su madre nunca le explicó. Cuando entró a la alcoba, vio un arco con flechas con una nota en el piso. Sobre él también se dibujaban pequeñas marcas de pisadas. En definitiva no podía haber otra persona más que él.

La miko se dispuso a leer la carta que con una letra que era imposible de leer ya que parecía que estaba escrita con la boca o algo así.

''Kerida Kagome, esperro ke dizfrutes de esta arco y flechaz ke jo mismo favrriqe com unas tronkos qe estavan a la pihe de la aldea

Inuyasha

-Hay por favor ¡No puede haber nadie más bestia que el!

Miró de reojo aquel instrumento que la había dado. ''No está mal'' pensó al ver las perfectas curvaturas que tenía y las flechas que parecían como las de su época de lo bien formadas que estaban. Tomó el Arco junto con una flecha en la mano y las demás en la espalda. Cuando salió, se topó nuevamente con aquel árbol de recuerdos. Kagome no dudo ni un segundo en apuntarle y en menos del tiempo que tarda en aletear un colibrí la flecha ya estaba clavada en donde se encontraba la cabeza anteriormente del hanyou.

-Maldito demonio.-se expresó abiertamente dejando esa arma la cual denominaban como flecha en un árbol quien poco a poco fue perdiendo el color tan maravilloso de marrón claro a uno más siniestro y sus hojas fueron despegándose de esas ramas tan admirables por unas que no tenían brillo alguno.

La miko no tardó mucho tiempo en decidirse si cumplir la primera opción o la segunda. El primer plan consistía en matar a la maldita bestia que había conquistado su corazón, la segunda era como un plan ''B'' podría llamarse porque si se aplicaba quería decir que no tenía el valor para matarlo. La segunda opción consistía devolver todo lo que les recordaba y sellar el pozo para que no se pueda cambiar el destino del futuro y para que nadie nunca pueda sufrir algo parecido a lo que la misma sufría.

Al llegar al otro lado del pozo noto un cielo radiante y un Inuyasha quien estaba pegándole a el pequeño de Shippo.

-¿Qué dices ahora pequeño zorrito?

-¡Eres la persona más maravillosa, talentosa y hermosa del mundo déjame que me estás matando con tu peso!-El pequeño desvió la mirada y pudo notar como lo que el denominaba como ''Mamá'' estaba saliendo mágicamente. Ella podía ser su salvación-¡Kagome ayúdame que este cerdo me está matando!

-¿Ka-kagome?-Ese nombre ya le daba miedo. Cada vez que veía como estaba moliendo a golpes a Shippo siempre decía la misma horrible palabra.

Sin embargo, esta no dijo la palabra, de repente, la chica de ojos chocolate saco una flecha y la apuntó demasiado cerca al chico de cabellos plateados.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con las cosas que te regalé?

-Dime qué es lo que sientes por Kykio.

-¡¿Te volviste loca?!

-¡Kagome deja de apuntarlo con eso! ¡Le vas a sacar un ojo!

-¡Vasta Shippo!-dicho esto, el pequeño le dio tanto miedo que corrió lo más rápido que pudo para buscar a adultos que pudieran controlar la situación sin ser apuntados con algo un poco más filoso que una lanza.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-aquel chico era mitad demonio y bastante bestia, pero podía jurar ver a aquella chica que tanto lastimo como una que lo perdió todo con simples oraciones.

-Dime lo que sientes por Kykio.

-Bueno pues, hubo un momento en que la amaba…

-La sigues amando, ¿No es así?

-Si…

Aquella chica bajó la cabeza y el arma. El no pudo evitarlo por lo que la tomó de los hombros. Unos minutos después ya se encontraba abrazándolo dejando caer consigo un rio de interminables gotas. Aquella bestia se sorprendió, nunca había visto de esa manera a Kagome. De seguro algo había pasado entre ellos, a menos de que se le hubiera ocurrido matarlo porque se le dio la gana.

-Dime que te hice-sacó la cabeza de la chica de su pecho y la levantó. En definitiva,no le gustaba lo que veía. Estaba viendo a la mejor persona en el mundo llorar ante el sabiendo que le provocaba ese sentimiento.

-Supongo que tendré que votar por la segunda opción.-susurró pero este se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y esta vez, no podía ser poco compresivo o mostrarse como si fuese un día común.

-¿Qué opción?-preguntó con una voz que demostraba el miedo que Inuyasha tenía. En definitiva su miedo más grande se cumplió.

-Necesito que te quedes con esto. Sigue con tu vida, tapa el pozo y haz de cuenta que nunca en tu vida me conociste-La chica de cabello oscuro le entregó el arco junto con las flechas mostrando una cara de dolor interno. Ya estaba caminando de regreso al pozo cuando una mano la sujetó firmemente sin dejarla ir.

-No puedo dejarte separar de mí-aquel hanyou, que la miraba con piedad para que no le abandonara, la obligó a que lo mirara a poca distancia de tocar nariz con nariz.

-Yo no soy la que nos separa ¡Eres tú!-señalo muy enojada separándose de aquel.

De repente aparecieron corriendo figuras muy familiares a lo lejos. Eran Mirocu, Sango y el pequeñito Shippo.

-¡Señorita Kagome!

-Mirocu, que suerte que estas aquí.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Shippo había dicho algo así que la señorita Aome había clavado una flecha en el pecho de Inuyasha.

-Tal vez exagere un poquito-dijo el pequeño zorrito algo nervioso por lo que le pudiera suceder más tarde con el hanyou.

-keh, como si ella pudiera derrotarme así de fácil-mientras decía eso todos daban señales de que callara pero fue muy tarde cuando la miko estaba ardiendo.

Ella se acercó hasta él y lo miro con cara de odio. Cuando estaba demasiado cerca de él, una molesta cachetada le remarco el rostro. Se quedó mirándola un rato hasta que esta le abrazo con cariño. Era algo fuera de lugar pero por si acaso Sango, Mirocu y Shippo se ocultaron en un arbusto apenas esa mano, de Kagome, dejo una marca roja en la mejilla de Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Qué sucede Kagome?-dijo apreciando el abrazo que le dedicó con tanto cariño.

-Prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que serás feliz.

-Te lo prometo pero para eso necesito que estés con míg…

-Inuyasha-lo interrumpió de forma de pedido para que la escuchara claramente.

-¿Qué?

-Perdón.

En un solo golpe le había quitado los trozos de perla de shicon y en otro, había roto el collar librándolo de esa palabra ´´Abajo´´

El hanyou se quedó estático y, mientras tanto en los arbustos, los observadores quedaron silenciosos, muy preocupados y con miedo de lo que luego podría ocurrir.

-Adiós, Inuyasha-le susurró al oído casi en silencio dejando un último beso en la mejilla. Aquel chico de orejas de perro pudo darse cuenta como corrió hacia el pozo y cuando el también salto hacia él, no pudo. No tenía los trozos, no tenía sangre perfecta, no tenía…a Kagome…

De repente sintió como un papel le rozaba el brazo, al arremangarse noto una nota y, si mencionar lo analfabeto por falta de educación que había en el momento, trató de leerla lo mejor posible.

-D…de…Ka…Kagome-así era el comienzo de la nota y tan rápido como leyó eso, comenzó a leer.

´´Ínuyasha, lamento esto pero una fúnebre noticia…´´´

-¿Fúnebre? ¿Qué es eso?

´´Una fúnebre noticia llegó a mis oídos luego de una charla con mi abuelo. El tema de esta conversación es informarte…´´

-¿Qué tipo de lenguaje tienen en el futuro? ¿Fúnebre? ¿Informarte?

´´El tema de esta conversación es informarte que tú eres mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara tío abuelo, creador de mi familia con la sacerdotisa que, según mi abuelo con… algo de memoria…, es Kykio.

No podemos volver a juntarnos o podríamos cambiar el futuro para mal, tan mal como que nunca hubiera nacido yo, ni mi madre, ni mi hermano ni mi abuelo.

Felicito mucho tu casamiento y considera un regalo de bodas haberte dado el futuro con ella.

Kagome´´

Esa última parte estaba borrada, el olió el papel y pudo notar uno especial, que solo conocía cuando creía que él había muerto. Eran lágrimas sobre la última horación.

-Kagome, juro que si tú mueres, yo moriré contigo. Necesito que vuelvas y si es necesario, me casaré con Kykio.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Estás bien allá abajo?-preguntaron al unísono al ver que no pudo atravesar el pozo.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene papel?

Toda la noche, no paso ni una hora sin estar pensando en que poner. Fueron así las últimas cinco horas. Eran las seis con cuarenta y cuatro minutos de la mañana y al fin pudo ponerle un punto.

Fue hacia el árbol donde había dormido por cincuenta años y donde la conoció por primera vez. Con una de las flechas que él fabricó clavo la nota o, mejor dicho, la carta hacia ella y luego espero. Habían pasado ya siete días desde que la clavó y todavía no había una pequeña evidencia de que la hubiera leído y fue por eso que dejó de ir a la aldea, solo para observar horas y horas el pozo y luego horas y horas comiendo las frutas del bosque y observando la carta para ver si había respuesta.

-¡Qué idiota soy!-se replicó-Ella no puede responder la carta por aquí si ella no vive en el pasado ¡Vive en el futuro!-La pequeña posibilidad de no volver a verla lo abrumaba-un segundo, el pozo-salió corriendo hacia aquel y muy en el fondo, notó una nota que, quien luego de acercarse a ver, decía claramente ´´Kagome´´

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto o les pareció orrible?

SUS COMENTARIOS PARA BIEN O MAL CUENTAN!

No olviden dejar sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Y si me ponen en favoritos o recomiendan mi historia les juro que se los agradecería demasiado.

¡Cuídense! :D


	2. Rin si es importante

Capítulo 2: Rin si es importante.

Era extraño, el amo Sesshomaru se había detenido. Solo me caí por una raíz de un árbol muy cercano por el cual lo seguía. ¿Había parado porque le importo? o ¿por el simple hecho de que mi rodilla apenas sangraba y ese olor le molestaba?

-Mocosa hiciste que el amo se detuviera por tu asqueroso…

-¿Qué sucede Rin?-preguntó muy antipático. En definitiva no le gustaba ese olor que solo los demonios respiraban-Ve al río lo más rápido que puedas-en definitiva no sé si fue porque vi sus ojos o porque la locura de ver a mi pueblo morir me está afectando pero podría jurar ver en la pupila algo que me señalaba de que no se refería a la primera opción.

-Si amo.

-Rin-me contestó cerrando los ojos-Jaken te acompañará.

¡¿Qué le pasaba al amo?! Por un momento me quedé en shock pero después decidí hacer algo para comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo así. Los demonios también se enferman cada quinientos años de vez en cuando ¿Cierto? Le toqué la frente pero no noté nada, me estaba mirando raro y el mini demonio creo que dijo algunas palabras para que Sesshomaru no me mande al infierno. Después de todo, creo que si se preocupa por mí.

-Rin, ya deja de tocarme-que tonta, no me di cuenta de que todavía tenía mi mano en su frente. Él tomó mi mano y la cubrió con las suyas-¿tienes frio?

-Sí-asistí. Esto es extraño.

-Muy bien, Jaken acompáñala al río. Si no vuelvo luego acampen aquí. Jaken, ayuda a Rin con todo lo que te pida. Ella es tu amo hasta que vuelva.

-E-el am-o bonito d-dijo qu-e tú eras ¡ya me fui!-dijo al desmallarse.

¿Acaso soy un monstruo o algo parecido?

-Vamos Jake….-Esperen un momento…¡Un momento! E-el señor sesshomaru toco mis manos y me dejo a cargo del.

¡Ya, en definitiva me volví loca!

Pasaron las horas y yo todavía preparaba un lugar para poder dormir, claro que después de lavarme y desinfectarme, trataba de cubrir a Jaken con algo pero no encontraba qué y, para ser sincera, no encontraba nada más. Fue por eso que decidí arrastrarlo hasta el estómago de Ah-un para calentarlo. Y sin embargo, todavía tenía frio. Lo abrasé y lo abrase. En un momento dejó de temblar pero yo no, aquel demonio era un poco frio por su extraña piel. Tuve frio todo el tiempo hasta que una onda de calor cubrió mi cuerpo. Era una manta.

Al siguiente día desperté y caminé por el bosque para llegar al río tal como hacia cada mañana. Pero cuando me reflejé en el agua como si esta fuese un espejo no solo vi mi cara. En la rama de un árbol se encontraba Sesshomaru, la persona más gentil del mundo. Aunque esas palabras nadie las cree, bueno, si no me creen les diré porque a…quiero tanto a mi amo. Razón número uno: se preocupó por mí cuando estaba incapacitada para hablar, sin familia y con una aldea donde me golpeaban y maltrataban constantemente. Razón número dos: fue más allá del infierno para que no muera. Razón número tres: ¿Quién creen ustedes que trajo una manta para que me tapase cuando tenía frio?

Ahí estaba él con sus ojos cerrados escuchando todo, como eventualmente hacía. Entonces, al ver una rana y recordar que ellas tienen a su corazón en su cuello por decirlo así, se me ocurrió una pregunta.

-Amo Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué sucede Rin?

-Antes de morir mis padres me enseñaron que el corazón sirve para amar.

-Y…

-Y quería preguntarle si todos los seres tienen corazón para amar.

-Sin ellos no podríamos existir.

-¿Hasta tú?

En ese momento abrió los ojos mirándome fijo y luego de bajar del árbol se me acerco y puso su mano en mi cachete.

-Puede ser que no lo demuestre mucho, pero si no fuera así hubiera dejado que te quedes sola sin quien estar.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Luego lo entenderás.-eso es… ¿una sonrisa que me dio el señor?

Jaken vio eso y digamos que no fue una buena impresión ver a su amo sonriendo. Estaba loco, pensaba que el mundo se iba a acabar en un instante pero una patada de parte del demonio lo tranquilizó, pero claro, lo mando de una patada a otra aldea mucho más al sur.

-Amo Sesshomaru.

-¿Sí?

-¿Está enfermo?

-Ya no preguntes.

Estaba por irse pero nuevamente mi vos lo interrumpió.

-¿Usted me recordará cuando muera? La última vez que se lo pregunté no me dio una respuesta.

-Creo que si no te respondo esto seguirá. Rin si algún día tú mueres, juro qué no dejare a tu alma ir sin cumplir con lo que tu amo te pide. Lo único que te voy a mandar es vivir.

-Gracias.

-Solo cumple tu objetivo, servirme.

Y aki el cap. Espero que les aya gustado esta vez mostré un poco más del porque de algunas cosillas.

Un fuerte agradecimiento al chocolate que me dejo iperactiva e hizo que terminara el capitulo y los veo la próxima chau chau!R

pd: perdon por la demora u.u

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D


End file.
